Decision feedback equalizers (DFEs) may be used to remove interference on received signals, e.g., due to the channel's impulse response. The traditional DFE may remove interference directly after the initial pulse. However, in certain channels there can be more interference, or reflections, farther away that are caused by discontinuities in the channel. These reflections may occur at various locations depending on the channel or board used.
The background description provided herein is for generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.